Después del Futuro
by deshi136
Summary: Luego de regresar del futuro y pasar algunos días en aparente calma, Tsuna y sus Guardianes presencian extraños sucesos. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Un nuevo enemigo para la Familia Vongola ha aparecido?
1. Una ilusión comienza

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano y todos sus personajes tienen sus respectivos derechos; excepto los que son de mi propiedad y aparecerán en este fanfic.

Resumen:

Luego de regresar del futuro y pasar algunos días en aparente calma, Tsuna y sus Guardianes presencian extraños sucesos. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Un nuevo enemigo para la Familia Vongola ha aparecido?

Aclaraciones:

Esta historia es mi versión del relleno que ocurriría entre el termino del Arco del Futuro y Arco de la Ceremonia de Sucesión. Será de aproximadamente 10 capítulos. Me intentare apegar lo mas posible a las personalidades del anime, así como a la secuencia temporal en la que lo coloco.

NO (y repito) No habrá yaoi, yuri o lemmon o alguna de esas cosas por aquí. Solo mucha violencia (quizá) y sangre. Quizá ocurran algunos encuentros entre parejas del canon o quizas no, tal vez algo no implicito o lo que en su momento se me ocurra.

Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios.

Gracias por leer

Capitulo 1 Una Ilusión comienza

Los días en la ciudad de Namimori transcurrían con tranquilidad. No hacia mucho que Tsuna y sus amigos habían regresado del futuro. La pelea contra Byakuran fue difícil y muy desgastante. Aunque ganaron, Tsuna no estaba completamente seguro de que ese fuera el final de sus batallas en el mundo de la mafia o que en algún futuro próximo una amenaza aun más terrible que Byakuran fuera a aparecer. Aunque Soichi, Lal Mich y Uni le reiteraran una y otra vez que con el final de esa lucha tendrían un futuro feliz.

Aquel día en especial se encaminaba a la escuela pensativo, agradeciendo de que no se había encontrado con Gokudera, Yamamoto o Ryohei aun. Solo Reborn lo acompañaba.

-Oye Reborn ¿es necesario que me acompañes a la escuela siempre?-

-Soy tu tutor, mi deber es estar al pendiente de ti- le respondió el Arcobaleno

-Quedras decir que estas buscando cualquier escusa para dispararme una de tus balas "Ultima Voluntad"- Dijo como si fuera para si mismo, aunque el bebe lo escucho

-Es por tu bien- le contesto, al tiempo que le daba una patada en la cabeza

-¿Por mi bien? ¡Mi vida corre mas peligro con tus entrenamientos que en todas las peleas que hemos tenido! Además, sigo negándome a ser de la mafia-

-No seas tonto Tsuna, tu ya decidiste ser el Décimo, no fue una decisión mía, o de Primo o del Noveno. Por más que dices negarte tus acciones te han colocado en ese lugar. ¿Qué no aprendiste nada del tiempo que estuvimos en el futuro?- dijo esto volviendo a golpearlo

-Pero no tienes porque ser tan duro conmigo- le comento el castaño a modo de queja

-Dije que te convertiría en un digno jefe de la mafia y lo pienso cumplir-

-Buenos días Décimo- a lo lejos escucho la voz de Gokudera, su auto proclamado Mano Derecha, aunque para el era algo más que eso; era un gran amigo.

-Buenos días Gokudera-kun- le respondió el amablemente

-Buenos días Reborn-san-

-¡Ciaossu! Gokudera, hoy luces contento -

-Ya extrañaba la rutina de ir a la escuela, es todo-

Los tres caminaron algunas cuadras mas hasta encontrarse con el Guardián de la Lluvia que tenía un semblante muy parecido al del peliplateado. Ninguno de ellos se percato de que a lo lejos eran observados.

-El Décimo Vongola y su familia. Es verdad que su apariencia es solo la de un grupo de niños; pero la fuerza de sus Llamas aun estando inactivas es sorprendente. Creo que será interesante medir su fuerza. Ya va siendo hora de que comience la ilusión -

Al llegar al salón de clases ya se había separado de Reborn, quien seguramente aparecería de alguno de sus escondites cuando menos lo esperasen. Una vez sonó la campana y el profesor entró todos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a ocupar sus asientos.

-Bueno, antes de comenzar las clases hay alguien a quien debo presentarles...- Habló algo cansado, últimamente su grupo había recibido muchos alumnos nuevos o de intercambio; como si no tuviera suficiente con los que asistían regularmente.

-Ella es Abril-san. Estará aquí un par de semanas. Ella viene del extranjero para aprender nuestro idioma y costumbres- Diciendo esto el profesor les presento a una joven de alta estatura, muy delgada, piel morena y cabellos y ojos marrones. Su cabello estaba recogido con una media cola y lucia un fleco de frente.

Al verla, Tsuna tuvo una extraña sensación como si se tratara de alguien conocido. Sus ojos y la expresión de su cara le recordaban a alguien, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Chrome, pero después dudo, quiza todo era su imaginación. Pensó en olvidar esas ideas mientras observaba a la recién llegada ocupar uno de los asientos disponibles en el otro lado del salón de clases.

Para la hora del almuerzo, todos habían olvidado a su nueva compañera; quien durante esas horas trato de pasar lo más inadvertida que pudo. Mientras los grupos acostumbrados se reunían ella tomaba algunas notas en el cuaderno que llevaba.

-Gokudera, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?- preguntó Yamamoto cuando se acercó a donde Tsuna y el italiano se disponían a comer

-¿Por qué siempre te entrometes cuando quiero pasar tiempo con el Décimo?-

"Ya van a empezar estos dos con sus pelas" pensó Tsuna

-Es algo importante, solo serán unos minutos- insistió el de cabello negro

-Sabes bien que no puedo dejar solo al Décimo…-

-Gokudera-kun, yo estaré bien. Si Yamamoto tiene algo que decirte no es correcto que lo dejes esperando-

-Está bien, solo porque el Décimo lo dice. ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Aquí no acompáñame a la azotea- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida del salón seguido del otro Guardián.

A Tsuna le pareció extraña la actitud de su amigo; tenía un semblante demasiado serio; poco usual en el. Quizá el tema que deseaba hablar era referente a los acontecimientos en el futuro.

-¿Tsuna-kun?- una voz femenina detrás de él le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-¡Kyoko-chan! -

-¿Me puedo sentar un momento?-dijo señalando la silla ocupada instantes antes por Gokudera. El Vongola asintió, pero pudo notar algo de extrañeza en la expresión de la joven

-¿Sucede algo Kyoko-chan?-

-No, no es nada Tsuna-kun- le dijo -Solo me preguntaba si estarías ocupado mañana por la tarde-

-¿Mañana… en la tarde?-

-Si, quiero hacer unas compras y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Si no es molestia-

-No, claro que no es molestia Kyoko-chan; de ninguna manera- menciono Tsuna nervioso ante la petición de su compañera.

-Muchas gracias- le contesto esta. Lo que Tsuna no sabía, aunque quizá intuía era que Kyoko necesitaba decirle algo, pero esperaría estar a solas con él y para ello aprovecharía esa salida

-Kyoko-chan ¿me acompañarías a almorzar?- preguntó el Vongola queriendo aprovechar su buena suerte con la joven

-No puedo, prometí al profesor que Hana y yo le mostraríamos la escuela a Abril-san-

-¡Oh! entiendo-

-¿Nos veremos entonces mañana después de clases?- pregunto Kyoko levantándose de su asiento

-Si, mañana- Dijo Tsuna viendo como ella se alejaba. Aunque le pareció que algo le ocurría no quiso hacer suposiciones y se dispuso a almorzar. Gokudera y Yamamoto aparecieron minutos mas tarde ambos con un semblante serio, pero este cambio a lo largo de la mañana.

La segunda parte del día escolar transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Al salir de clases Tsuna se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa, Gokudera iba con el pero detrás y algo apartado. Yamamoto no los acompañaba ya que tenía práctica.

-Así que saldrás mañana con Kyoko- le dijo Reborn quien mágicamente había aparecido sentado en su cabeza

-¡Reborn!-

-Reborn-san-

-Ciaossu-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Lo suficiente- comentó saltando hacia una barda

-Espera, espera ¿Cómo sabias que saldré con Kyoko? ¿No lo habrás planeado tu? ¿o sí?-

-¿Tendrás una cita Décimo? ¡Felicidades!-

-No, no es una cita. Solo la acompañare a hacer unas compras es todo-

-Puedes estar tranquilo Tsuna. Al igual que Gokudera yo también me acabo de enterar-

-¿Cómo que te acabas de enterar?-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que…¡Al suelo!-

Justo en ese momento una fuerte llamarada paso encima de ellos, al ser avisados por el Arcobaleno ambos Vongola se estaban ilesos

-¿Qué es eso?- Delante de ellos se encontraba un monstruo de apariencia similar a la de un dragón en color negro, unos ojos dorados y una larga cola con púas

-No se preocupe Décimo, yo lo protegeré- Antes de que el Guardián de la Tormenta pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte coletazo de la criatura lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Grito angustiado Tsuna al ver a su amigo tendido unos metros lejos de él al parecer con un brazo roto y sangrando de la cara

-Tsuna, pelea con tu ultima voluntad- le dijo el bebe transformando a León en pistola, pero al momento de jalar el gatillo nada ocurrió

-¿Algo esta mal Reborn? ¿Por qué no me has disparado?-

-Olvide traer conmigo las balas de la Ultima Voluntad-

-¡Esto es malo!, yo tampoco traje las capsulas que Brasil-kun me dio-

En ese momento el dragón agito sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, a una cierta distancia se detuvo y se veía como se preparaba para lanzar fuego nuevamente. Tsuna al ver sus posibilidades, no sabia que hacer, a esa distancia el ataque seguro los alcanzaría a los tres; podía correr pero ¿Qué pasaría con Reborn y Gokudera?

-Décimo… Sálvese-

-No te dejare, Gokudera-kun- se acerco al peliplata para ayudarlo a levantarse y ponerse ambos a salvo

-Tsuna, mira- ambos voltearon ante la señar de Reborn; justo cuando el ataque del monstruo parecía inminente varias columnas de fuego aparecieron cerca de él y se fueron cerrando hasta hacerlo desaparecer

-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué ha pasado?- se pregunto el Décimo Vongola

-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?- a lo lejos pudo observar como una joven en cabellos azules y vestida de verde corría a su encuentro

-¿Chrome? ¿Qué fue lo que…?-

-Era una ilusión- respondió ella

-Décimo mire- al voltear las heridas de Gokudera habían sanado completamente

-¿Fue… solo una ilusión?-

"Esto mucho mas que una ilusión…" pensó para si mismo Reborn

-Muchas gracias Chrome, pero ¿estabas haciendo por acá?-

-Salí a comprar algunas cosas y fue en ese momento cuando los vi, y en eso esa criatura apareció-

-¿Cómo no me fui a dar cuenta que era una ilusión? Parecía tan real-

-Esto era lo que trataba de advertirte, Tsuna. Algunas familias aliadas han sido atacadas por alguien o algo. Eso fue lo que me han informado hace poco. Debemos estar al pendiente-

-¿Qué? ¡No otra vez!- Grito Tsuna cayendo de rodillas

-Pero, si un ilusionista estaba detrás de esto ¿Dónde esta?- se pregunto Gokudera

-Yo no vi a nadie cerca de aquí- dijo la chica -A menos que…- dijo volteando hacia la azotea de un edificio cercano, aparentemente vacía

-La Guardiana de la Niebla del Décimo Vongola es muy hábil, ver a través de una ilusión de ese nivel que pudo confundir hasta al Arcobaleno más fuerte y neutralizarla de esa manera. Es de admirarse. Además, pudo sentir por un momento nuestra presencia en este lugar… - dijo una silueta que los observaba

-Aunque bueno, no ha de ser tan hábil como para no darse cuenta de todas tus ilusiones, ¿verdad pequeña?- comento esto mientras acariciaba el cabello de una joven mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo

Mientras Gokudera, Tsuna y Reborn acompañaban a Chrome una nueva amenaza rodeaba al joven Vongola y a sus amigos


	2. La cita inesperada

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano y todos sus personajes tienen sus respectivos derechos; excepto los que son de mi propiedad y aparecerán en este fanfic.

Resumen:

Algo o alguien esta atacando a los aliados de Vongola. Y por si fuera poco Tsuna y Gokudera son atacados por un ilusionista, pero son rescatados por Chrome Ahora, alguien esta a su asecho.

Notas:

A aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo muchas gracias. Disculpen por la tardanza en este segundo capitulo, pero creo yo que la espera valdrá la pena. El siguiente lo subire el fin de semana o a mas tardar el Lunes siguiente. Y como siempre, se aceptan sus comentarios

Gracias por leer

Capitulo 2: La cita inesperada

Tsuna se encontraba esperando a Kyoko a la salida del Instituto de Namimori. Aunque lucía muy preocupado por el extraño acontecimiento del día anterior; el solo hecho de que pasaría la tarde con la persona que hasta hace poco le parecía inalcanzable le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera perjudicarle. Reborn le había asegurado que no ocurriría nada malo ese día. El esperaba que ese ataque no fuera a repetir, no pronto al menos.

-Tsuna-kun, lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-No, no te preocupes…-

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriéndole a Tsuna.

-En ese caso, vámonos-

-Oye, mira ahí esta Abril-san- le dijo señalando al otro extremo de la calle. Se encontraba su nueva compañera de clase, y junto a ella una hermosa joven. Tenía un cabello rubio ondulado, era de piel blanca y lucia un traje de vestir en color crema. Al ver a ambas mujeres, Tsuna volvió a tener un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Ella es familiar de Abril-san?- preguntó el castaño

-Debe ser su tutor, físicamente son muy distintas- le comento su compañera mientras ambos observaban como se alejaban caminando.

-¿Cómo ha sido el trato con ella, Kyoko-chan?- Quiso saber Tsuna para comenzar conversación

-Hana es quien habla mas con ella; no sabe mucho de japonés y solo conoce algunas palabras en inglés. Es difícil tener comunicación-

-Siendo así será complicado que aprenda de nuestro idioma o nuestras costumbres; si se le dificulta comunicarse…- continuaron hablando de este y otros temas mientras se dirigían a la zona comercial mientras eran vigilados de cerca.

-Me sorprende que accedieras a vigilar a Tsuna de lejos, Gokudera- comentó Reborn dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Mi deber es proteger al Décimo, de cualquier peligro-

-A lo que me refiero… es que bajo otra circunstancia no te habrías separado del Tsuna por ningún motivo; el estar a su lado era tu prioridad ¿Qué ha cambiado?-

-¿Qué ha cambiado?- se preguntó Gokudera, a la vez que recordaba un episodio del día anterior:

-¿De que quieres hablar? Y espero sea importante…-

-Es importante, tiene que ver con el asunto de la "Mano Derecha" de Tsuna"-

-¡Oye Godudera! Permanece alerta- le pidió el Arcobaleno al joven, haciendo que este volviera de sus pensamientos y continuaron con su labor de vigilar a Tsuna.

-¡Oh! El Arcobaleno y el Guardián de la Tormenta están vigilando al Décimo. Es posible que ya se enteraran de los ataques a otras familias. Hasta este momento, todo va de acuerdo al plan, pequeña-

Tsuna y Kyoko ya se encontraban recorriendo las tiendas comerciales. Mientras ella realizaba sus compras, él miraba unos estantes discretamente; quería aprovechar el momento para buscar algo que le gustara a ella y poder regalárselo después.

Luego de haber recorrido algunas tiendas, y de dar un paseo por los alrededores se detuvieron a comer en una cafetería.

-Ya entiendo, estabas buscando un regalo para Hana-

-¡Si!, cuando estábamos en el futuro ella se porto muy bien con nosotros; siempre ha sido una gran amiga y por ello decidí darle un regalo a ella también. Además aproveche para hacer algunas compras mías. Gracias por acompañarme Tsuna-kun-

-Ya te dije que no es nada-

-Aquí esta su pedido. Un postre de fresas y un pastel de queso. Que lo disfruten- les dijo amable la encargada del lugar mientras les servía el aperitivo que ambos. Tsuna estaba feliz por poder compartirlo con ella. La mejor parte de su encuentro con Reborn eran precisamente esos momentos que pasaba junto a la joven.

-¿Tsuna-kun?- le preguntó ella

-¿Qué sucede Kyoko?-

Ella dudó, estuvo pensando en si decirle o no el motivo real de aquella invitación.

-Tsuna-kun. Quiero darte las gracias. Por haber sido honesto conmigo, por haber compartido todas esas experiencias y porque gracias a ti, ahora podemos estar todos aquí, en paz- dijo ella hablando lo más rápido que pudo y tratando de sonar segura, ocultando su preocupación por su compañero.

-No… no fue nada Kyoko-chan, no tienes porque agradecerlo- dijo el nervioso de nuevo. Había olvidado por un momento que en futuro tuvo que contarle a ella y a Haru su relación con la mafia y su posición como Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola

"No quiero que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro. No quiero que vuelvas a pelear" Era lo que pensaba la joven mientras fingía una gran sonrisa y ambos se dedicaban a disfrutar de su postres.

Lejos de ahí; en la secundaria de Namimori, Ryohei se salía de su práctica de boxeo cuando se encuentra con Yamamoto.

-¡Hey, Yamamoto! Únete al club de boxeo-

-Jajaja, no puedo. El béisbol me quita mucho tiempo-

-¡Sería lo mejor que todos entraran al club de boxeo! No habría nadie que nos pudiera derrotar-

-No creo que Tsuna este de acuerdo con esa idea, jajaja-

-¿Ustedes son los Guardianes de la Lluvia y del Sol del Décimo Vongola?- preguntó un desconocido

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes de eso? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ryohei

-Llevenme con su jefe; ahora- En ese momento Yamamoto ataco al sujeto con su espada

-No permitiré que te acerques a Tsuna sin antes decirnos quien eres-

Tsuna había a acompañado a Kyoko hasta su casa y en ese momento se dirigía a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; aun pensando en lo que le preocupaba de la joven. Algo le decía que en ese momento quería hablar de algo mas que de un simple agradecimiento

-Décimo ¿Cómo le fue en su cita?- Gokudera le salió al paso junto con Reborn al doblar en una esquina

-¿He? ¿Gokudera-kun? No, no fue una cita-

-Debiste haber aprovechado la oportunidad, Tsuna. Te he dicho que Kyoko puede ser una buena candidata para ser la esposa del próximo Jefe de la Familia Vongola-

-¡Un momento! ¿Me estaban espiando?-

-Solo te estábamos vigilando, aun no sabemos quienes fueron los que nos atacaron y los que estan atacando a los aliados de la Familia-

-Además, como su mano derecha no podía permitir que algún maleante interrumpiera su cita, Décimo-

-¡Que no era una cita!-

En ese momento un ruido parecido a una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes y al Arcobaleno

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Una explosión, y parece ser que viene de la escuela- contesto Gokudera

-Tsuna, hay que ir a investigar-

-Si-

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" se dijo a si mismo Reborn

Cuando llegaron aun parque que se encontraba cerca del instituto pudieron observar una pelea a medias: Ryohei se encontraba combatiendo con un desconocido; un joven algo maduro de cabello largo, piel morena y vestido con un traje de tipo militar. Yamamoto se encontraba cerca de ahí inconsciente y debajo de algunos árboles caídos.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Tsuna ante la escena

-No debiste haber venido Sawada. Este tipo te esta buscando- le contesto el Guardián del Sol mientras esquivaba los movimientos de su adversario

"No van solo tras de Tsuna, sino tambien de todos su Guardianes. Debe de ser sumamente fuerte para soportar una pelea contra Yamamoto y Ryohei al mismo tiempo ¿Qué significará todo esto?" pensaba Reborn mientras el y Tsuna revisaban las heridas del Guardian de la Lluvia

-Apártate cabeza de césped, yo me encargare de esto- le grito Gokudera preparándose para pelear

-No te metas cabeza de pulpo, esta es mi pelea-

-No seas ridículo, no podrás contra el solo-

-Solo observa-

-Ya me aburrí de este juego- el otro sujeto se aparto un poco de Ryohei y preparó su ataque final. Luego de juntar sus brazos comenzó a frotarlos rápidamente y de inmediato de sus manos comenzaron a salir chispas. De un momento a otro ambos puños estaban cargados de electricidad

-Ese ataque de nuevo. Esto se ve mal ¡Al extremo!-

Los movimientos del oponente comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y con un gancho al estomago dejo a Ryohei fuera de combate. Lo mismo hizo con un sorprendido Gokudera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tsuna tenía a tres de sus Guardianes inconscientes en el suelo y a un desconocido amenazándolo.

-Tu eres el Décimo Vongola ¿no es verdad?- le pregunto

-Jamás te perdonaré haber lastimado a mis amigos- pero antes de el pudiera hacer algo el desconocido salio volando mientras que una figura conocida se coloco enfrente de el

-¿Tu eres el que esta ocasionando problemas en Namimori? Como líder del Comité Disciplinario no puedo dejar pasar esta ofensa-

-¡Hibari-san!- exclamo alegre Tsuna

-Bien hecho, Hibari-

-Tu debes ser el Guardián de la Nube-

-Guardines, Familia Vongola. Estoy cansado de que me incluyan con estos perdedores-

El Guardián mas fuerte se apresuro para terminar la batalla de un solo golpe pero antes de que pudiera concretar su ataque, este fue detenido por alguien. Tanto Hibari, como Tsuna e incluso Reborn se quedaron perplejos al ver que una joven mujer de cabello negro y vestida en un traje del mismo color inmovilizaba al otro joven

-Estorbas, quitate de mi camino- le hablo a la otra mas sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Al querer volver a atacar el de cabello largo atacó a Hibari de la misma manera que a los demas, dando el mismo resultado

Le comento algo a su compañero en un idioma desconocido para Tsuna y este a su vez desaparecio.

-Vongola Décimo ¿cierto?- dijo ella en un japones con un acento algo extraño. Luego le arrojo a Tsuna algo que fue interceptado por el Arcobaleno

-Tsuna, no te quedes como zombie, haz algo- dijo el

-Pero, ambos desaparecieron. Son muy rápidos y fuertes ¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar a alguien que pudo derrotar así de fácil a Hibari-san? Además no tengo idea en donde estarán-

-En el templo de Namimori- le dijo el bebe enseñándole la carta que la joven le había entregado


End file.
